


Beautiful Creature

by DeanAfterDark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hormones, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Tony Stark, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like writing pregnant Tony</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing pregnant Tony

When Steve walked into the bedroom he found Tony lying on the bed eating Cheetos, powered doughnuts, gummy worms, and code red mountain dew 

"Tony baby what are you doing it's one in the afternoon" Steve asked 

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm eating you fucking idiot!" Tony replied before cramming some Cheetos into his mouth and washing it down with some code red

Steve winced 

"Tony baby come on get out of bed and we can do something! The days still young!"

"No! I'm not getting out of this bed until the baby is born! I'm gonna stay here eating junk food and watching General Hospital and Days Of Our Lives all day!"

"Tony you can't do that"

"Yes I fucking can! I'm Tony fucking Stark-Rogers! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"What if there's an emergency and the Avengers are called?? Is Iron Man just gonna stay home??"

"Have Rhodey put on the damn suit"

"He's not Iron Man Tony"

Tony huffed and annoyed huff 

"Well guess what! Even if I wanted to get out of bed and join the Avengers on a mission I couldn't put on the damn suit remember! I'm six months pregnant!"

Steve sighed 

"Tony why the hell are you so cranky today??"

"Guess!"

"Is it because of..."

"DON'T...EVEN...THINK ABOUT IT!!"

"Hormones"

"GODDAMNIT!!"

Tony picked up an expensive crystal Tiffany vase from the nightstand and hurdled at Steve who ducked just it time and the vase ended up smashing on the wall behind them

"Ok it's not hormones" Steve said as he got back up

"No!" Tony said as he rolled over onto his side 

"Then what is it??"

"Nothing! It's fucking nothing!"

"Baby please tell me!"

"NO!"

"Baby please!"

Tony rolled over onto his back

"Fine! Do you really wanna know what's wrong??"

"Yes"

"I'm fat! I'm fat and disgusting!" Tony said as he dissolved into tears 

"What??"

"I'm fat! I'm fucking! I'm as fat as a fucking hippo! I'm fat and disgusting!"

"Baby no!"

"It's true I am! And you'll never make love to me again!"

"Baby why would you say that??"

"All the gossip magazines say that! They saw I'm fat and disgusting and you'll never wanna make love to me again!"

"Oh baby no! No! It's not true!'

"It's not??"

"No it's not true! So don't believe what those magazines have to say!"

"But Steve look at me! I'm as big as a house!"

Tony motioned to his round belly 

Steve laughed and put his hand on Tony's belly and rubbed it 

"That's because you have a baby in there baby and you only gonna get bigger"

"Great I'm only gonna get fatter!"

"Tony stop this!"

"Stop what??"

"Stop putting yourself down like this!"

"I can't help it! But it's true! I am fat and disgusting and you are never gonna wanna have sex with me again!"

Steve growled in anger 

"GODDAMNIT THAT'S IT!! TONY TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!!"

"What??"

"TAKE...OFF...YOUR...CLOTHES...NOW!!"

"N-no!"

"Why?? Why not??"

"Because I don't want you to see me all gross! All fat and disgusting!"

Steve just growled and jumped onto the bed and started to rip Tony's clothes off

"Steve! Steve no!

"No! I'm going to prove to you once and for all that you are not fat or disgusting!"

"Steve no! Please stop!"

But Steve didn't listen he continued to rip off Tony's clothes until he was naked and then started to passionately kiss him

"Steve! Steve please! Steve no! Steve please I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Steve!"

"No! I told you I'm going to prove to you all those fucking rags were wrong!"

"Steve! Steve please!"

But Steve didn't stop he continued to kiss Tony all over while caressing his body

"Steve!"

"Steve please stop!"

"Oh god!"

"Oh god!"

"Oh god Steve please!"

"Oh god Steve please keep going!"

"Please!"

"Please! Please Steve keep going!"

"Are you sure??"

"Yes! Steve please! Take me Steve! Take me!'

"Your wish is my command omega!

"Lube??"

"Don't need any! Hole already slicked!'

"Good!"

Steve quickly stripped off his clothes and then positioned so that Tony was facing him as he fucked him

Tony moaned as Steve sank his cock into his slicked up hole

"Oh god! So good!"

Steve began to thrust his cock gently in Tony's slicked up hole 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and started planting love bites all over Steve's neck, chest, and collar bone 

"Oh Steve baby it feels so good!"

"Shh! Just let me take care of you omega!"

And so Tony got quiet and let Steve take real good care of him 

Eventually they reached the climax their game of sex and both Steve and Tony knew it was about time to cum 

"Steve baby please! Make me cum!"

"Don't worry! I'll make you cum baby!"

"Oh god! Soon please!"

"Don't worry baby I'll make you cum soon"

Steve keep thrusting until finally 

"Oh god Steve! Steve! Steve! Steeeeeeeeeeeeeevvve!!"

"Fuck!"

Steve's super solider cum filled right into Tony making him orgasm and then cum on Steve 

Once they had both orgasmed and cummed they fell onto their bed in a sweaty cum covered passionate heap 

"Well??" Steve asked 

"Well what??" Tony responded 

"Did I prove to you that those rags were wrong?? Did I prove to you that I would still make love to you??"

"Yes oh goddamn yes you did!"

"Good! Now never ever! Believe what those have to say ever again!"

"I won't! I promise I won't!"

"And Tony"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you to Stevie"

And so they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms Steve gently rubbing Tony's big belly 

THE END


End file.
